1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device including an image compensation system and a method for compensating images to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a self-luminance element that makes a phosphorous material emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Thus, unlike a passive light emission element that requires an additional light source like a liquid crystal display, OLED technology has fast response time and requires low DC driving voltage. In addition, OLEDs can be formed into slim profiles so that they can be applied in a wall mounted or portable display device.
OLEDs are generally classified into passive matrix type organic light emitting diodes (PMOLEDs) and active matrix type organic light emitting diode (AMOLEDs) that use a TFT to drive each OLED pixel. A PMOLED forms a positive electrode and a negative element which perpendicularly cross each other and selects a line for driving. An AMOLED connects a TFT and a capacitor to an ITO pixel electrode to maintain a voltage.
A display device using OLED pixels has a luminance difference due to non-uniform deterioration or aging of the pixels. Such a luminance non-uniformity may also naturally occur in chemical batch characteristics or performance of OLED materials.
Various methods for reducing screen non-uniformity due to luminance difference between pixels have been researched. It is known that when luminance non-uniformity of a display device is modulated based on data measured in a specific screen brightness, the non-uniformity can be reduced for brightness when the data is measured. However, the improvement can be inefficient or the non-uniformity can increase for brightness other than the brightness when the data is measured. Therefore, a method for reducing the luminance non-uniformity for any brightness condition is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.